Cosmic Love
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Recovering from an away mission gone wrong, both Jim and Spock experience strange dreams. But are they just dreams or perhaps something more? Two-shot; ItaNaru/Spirk
1. The Sun

Just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I decided to write it. I might do something similar but it'll be SPN/Star Trek instead, but that probably won't be for a while. Still need to plan it out a little. Anyway! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Star Trek. They belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and Gene Roddenberry -bows and worships- I'm just using them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash (male/male pairings), AUish, playing with time lines (sorta), reincarnation, and I think that's it.

**Pairings:** Itachi/Naruto (ItaNaru), Spock/Kirk (Spirk/Spork/Kock)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One: The Sun<strong>_

_The Stars, the moon_

_They have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day_

_I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart  
><em>

It was bright, nothing but whiteness around him and for a moment Jim was confused as he tried to remember where he was or how he got here. Frowning he closed his eyes thinking, "I was on an away mission. Some newly discovered planet that had lots of vegetation and very little wild life… Spock would know the name."

Spock… Spock! That's right! They had beamed down to the surface to check it out and take some samples of the array of flora. Jim remembered this large, beautiful flower that looked like a cross between a rose and a dahlia. He hadn't thought much of it at the time and after observing it for a moment, he had walked away to bug Spock. The Vulcan had been studying some sort of bush with bright orange berries on it. They had begun to talk, having grown closer in the last three years and as usual Jim requested a chess match in his quarters after shift which Spock accepted. It was their routine they had developed in the beginning when they were still walking on thin ice around each other, but it became an activity they enjoyed as time went on.

"What happened after that?" Jim wondered. He remembered laughing at a dry remark that Spock made toward him, knowing it was the Vulcan's own brand of humor. Then… then he remembered spotting the flower from before turning toward Spock and its center petals opening to reveal some sort of stinger or a giant dart. Then everything happened in a flash as he pushed Spock out of the way and he felt pain in his side followed by dizziness and it became hard for him to breath. He heard people screaming his name and firm hands, cool against his skin, held him and he heard Spock's voice requesting a beam up.

"That's right, that stupid plant tried to kill Spock!" he exclaimed frowning darkly before glancing around. The way he figured it, he was probably unconscious in Sick Bay, at least Jim hoped he was. Unless maybe… he was dead. Didn't they say that when you die you walk this long dark tunnel and into the light? Since it was so bright then the only possible outcome was that whatever was in that dart was poison and that it had killed him? Jim shook his head, he wouldn't believe it. There was no way he was dead!

"That can't be right! What about my ship and the crew? What about Bones? What about… what about Spock?" he murmured as a deep dread curled in his stomach. It was a secret he kept buried within the confines of his heart, a secret he had always assumed he'd be able to speak one day when he gained the courage. But now he was dead, things were different and he was too late; he couldn't tell Spock how he felt.

Jim couldn't tell him how much he enjoyed their time together, their chess games and talks. He couldn't tell the Vulcan how much he admired his intelligence and how Jim thought he was adorable when he became confused over something. He couldn't tell Spock how lovely his eyes were or how his lips could drive him mad or how he wanted to tweak his ears at the most random times. He could never express how much he had come to love and care for his First Officer, how he could envision spending the rest of his life with him. And it hurt Jim more than anything.

"I can… I can never tell him… never let him know how I felt," Jim whispered his eyes burning slightly. He wanted to cry and his chest felt so tight, it was overwhelming.

"You can tell him dattebayo!" a voice chirped. Startled, Jim whirled around tense and ready for a fight. But he took pause at what he saw, wondering if he was looking into a mirror. The young man before him looked very similar to himself, but they weren't exact twins or anything; it was just traits here or there, their face structures and the shapes of their mouths. It didn't help that the man was also blond (although his hair was spiky and disheveled) and had blue eyes. But he was different too.

He was younger than Jim, probably between 17 and 20, he couldn't tell. He also was just slightly shorter by an inch or so not to mention his skin tone was a caramel tan compared to Jim's. But the strangest trait that set them apart was the scars on his cheeks, three on each side that made him look like he had whiskers. And while the new figure was a stranger, Jim somehow felt that he knew him; had known him for a long time especially that wide smile. It was confusing.

"What do you mean?" Jim questioned cautiously, not letting his guard down. The other blond smiled wider, "You're not dead you know. You're just resting, you took a lot of damage to protect your mate after all."

"I… I'm alive?" He didn't dare hope, but it couldn't be helped either.

"Yup!"

"How do you know? And for that matter, who are you? What are you doing in my head?" Jim fired off trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Oh that's easy! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto! As for how I know and why I'm here, I'm you! Or at least, I was you before you became Jim Kirk," the blond, Naruto, exclaimed. Jim blinked slowly. Was he suggesting what Jim thought he was suggesting? Or was he just really some crazy alien that was trying to take over his mind? Frowning he growled, "That's not funny. There's no such thing as reincarnation."

"According to who exactly?" Naruto grinned, "It's the truth whether you believe me or not. You and I are the same person, but just different names and different lives. Before you were James Tiberius Kirk, son of George and Winona Kirk you were Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Before you were the Captain of the USS Enterprise, you were the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"This is nuts," Jim whispered, "I'm going crazy."

"Oh stop being dramatic," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're lucky compared to me. I'm the one that's talking to you, not some scary and blood thirsty demon that's been sealed in your body since you were born."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Jim growled.

"I can see that," Naruto sighed, "But you have more important matters to focus on 'ttebayo."

"Oh? And what would that be exactly?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I think that'd be obvious. You have to wake up of course, Itachi's waiting for us… or rather Spock is."

"Who?" Jim blinked. Naruto huffed and glanced away a mixture of sadness and longing in his features, "Have you ever wondered why you were drawn to Spock despite the crappy start you got off to?"

"Yeah… a little," Jim admitted wondering where this conversation was going. Naruto smiled slightly, "Because you, we… you and Spock are soul mates. You've been bound together since the beginning… just like Itachi and I."

"Who is Itachi?" Jim inquired, "And what does he have to do with Spock?"

"Itachi is like me… he was reincarnated as well and resides within the person you love most, the half Vulcan Spock."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Apparently I'm the reincarnation of you and Spock is the reincarnation of this Itachi guy whom you were involved with long ago. Am I getting this right?"

"Yup," Naruto agreed. Jim shook his head, "This is crazy! I'm just dreaming, it's the poison from that plant! It's making me hallucinate!"

"Look, if you don't want to believe me then fine! But somewhere inside of you, you know it's the truth!" Naruto growled, "The reason you and Spock gravitate toward each other is because you're tied together, you're soul mates. It was the same for Itachi and I; even though we were enemies, we were drawn to each other and we understood each other. We were connected on such a deep and intimate level and that same connection has carried over to you and Spock."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jim asked, trying to hold in the hope that he felt; that maybe Naruto was telling the truth and that he had a chance with Spock. After living a life full of abandonment and bitter disappointment, Jim hadn't expected to find anything or anyone worth living for. But eventually he met Spock and it was like his whole world had shifted, nothing was the same after that.

Naruto seemed to sense his thoughts as his blue eyes softened with understanding, "I'm telling you this because you still have a chance. You could have died yes, but you didn't and now you have a chance to tell Spock how you feel."

Jim hesitated, "But… what if he doesn't want me? What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I don't want him to distance himself from me… I couldn't live with that."

Reaching out, Naruto touched the other blonde's shoulder. Squeezing it gently, he whispered, "He will want you. He already does… life doesn't give you many second chances Jim, you of all people should know that. And if you let this go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life because there might not be a next time. You and Spock deserve to have the happiness that was denied to myself and Itachi."

"How?" Jim wanted to know, had to know.

"Like I said, we were enemies. He was part of an organization that was hunting me down to steal my power and my best friend, his younger brother, was seeking to kill him. We didn't find out really how much we had fallen for each other until it was too late to do anything… we only had one night together, the best and most precious night of my life."

"Why only one night?"

"The next day I woke up alone and I just knew that Itachi was gone, that he wasn't a part of this world anymore. It was confirmed a few days later that Sasuke killed him… I forced myself to move on, I knew I had to for my sake and Itachi's. But I carried the pain with me until I died. I don't want that for you and Spock," Naruto explained gently, a smile on his lips but tears in his eyes. And it was such a heart breaking look that Jim was compelled to hug the other; his own heart ached for Naruto and Jim wasn't sure if it was because of their similar pains or if it was just their connection as the same person.

"I'm sorry," Jim whispered. Naruto shook his head, "Don't be, it's not your fault. We were stubborn and foolish, we didn't see what was there until it was too late. That's why I want you to tell Spock how you feel, tell him how much you love him and grasp at the happiness I never had. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life Jim, I know you will."

"What do I do then? How do I get out of here?"

Naruto chuckled, "Just wake up." And he reached forward tapping his forehead and suddenly the light faded into darkness. Then he could hear sounds; the beeping of a heart monitor, the soft hum of computers and the engine of his Lady. He could smell the anesthetic and the sterile air of sick bay, he could feel the cover tucked around him to keep him warm. It all came back sharply confusing him for a moment as he mentally gathered himself.

"Ugh, if I ever meet that brat again I'm going to deck him. Feels like I got hit by a comet," Jim thought as he opened his eyes slowly grateful that the lights were low, no doubt it was currently "night" and the skeleton crew were caring for the ship. Turning his head he glanced around noting he was in a private room which was rather bare except a small table and a chair; a chair which was currently being used by his slumbering Vulcan First Officer.

Jim was stunned and wondered how long he had been out; if it was for a while, had Spock been there the whole time? Naruto's words echoed in his mind. Spock cared for him, cared for his well being and feared for his life… maybe Spock did love him? Was it possible? Reaching out he carefully touched the slumbering Vulcan's knee and shook it gently, "Spock."

He felt the limb under him tense before relaxing as brown eyes opened and locked onto him. Despite his features being neutral, human emotions flashed through Spock's eyes; surprise, relief, anger, fondness, worry and something else. It warmed Jim to know that the other cared, that he valued the blonde's life. And once more Naruto's words rang in his mind, giving him hope that perhaps not all was lost and out of his reach.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Naruto and Itachi remind me a bit of Kirk and Spock! Plus I'm a big shipper of ItaNaru and Spirk so it worked for me! I'll post the next part soon! Review! Thanks!<p>

**~Seth**


	2. The Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Star Trek. They belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and Gene Roddenberry -bows and worships- I'm just using them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash (male/male pairings), AUish, playing with time lines (sorta), reincarnation, and I think that's it.

**Pairings**: _Itachi/Naruto (ItaNaru), Spock/Kirk (Spirk/Spork/Kock)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<br>**

_I took the stars from my eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_I knew that somehow_

_I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating_

_You were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

"Am I dreaming?" Spock wondered aloud as he took in his surroundings, critically eyeing the brightness that encompassed him. It was eerily quiet as well, nothing save for his own breathing and voice. Where was he exactly? Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to recall his last thought. He remembered the away mission, the plant that tried to attack him but Jim shielded him although he was gravely wounded in the process. There was yelling and he remembered McCoy's rough voice as it gruffly gave out commands. He then recalled relief at the news that Jim would pull through, but that he seemed to be in some sort of deep sleep; not quite a coma, but it wasn't normal.

"Yes, that is correct," Spock murmured, "I was at Jim's bedside."

He remembered gazing at his captain, his friend. He recalled how pale he had been, how everything seemed to lack its usual luster; his flesh, his hair. Spock could never recall Jim ever remaining still for a long period of time. The man always had to move, had to speak or express himself in some way. Spock would almost say that the blond could possibly be made of pure energy; vibrant and warm and filled with life. To actually see him lying still on a bed, it had greatly bothered Spock. That wasn't Jim, it wasn't how he was meant to be.

"During my ponderings I must have fallen asleep," he concluded, his logic sound. After all, it had been a rather stressful ordeal even for himself and most likely his body had taken the steps to help Spock regain his strength and control. But it didn't explain where he was. Despite his human blood, Spock had never dreamed before and this certainly wasn't his mind either, at least not in the sense it usually looked like when he meditated or rested. It was a rather curious phenomenon.

"It is your mind, just a different view of it," a voice spoke out. Spock tensed and glanced around swiftly, his eyes straining to locate where the voice had come from. He had to turn around almost completely to find him. It was a young man, perhaps only a year or two younger than him. His hair was black like Spock's but longer, it being tied back in a low ponytail. What was startling was that they appeared somewhat similar; their body structures, the shape of their eyes and mouth. They weren't exact duplicates, but people could most likely mistaken them for relatives if they stood together.

The youth studied him in return, tilting his head only slightly as he took Spock in which unnerved the Vulcan. It had been a long time since anyone had gazed at him with such intensity. Despite his appearance, there was something about this new person that set off warnings in Spock. His stance, the graceful way he held himself spoke of combat and war, but there also seemed to be a frailness to him, perhaps an old soldier that had seen too much, lost too much. And strangely enough, Spock felt the stirrings of empathy and understanding for him. He felt connected to this individual somehow although he had yet to figure out why. This new development set off Spock even more and he took a step back, his body tense.

"Who are you? I request that you reveal to me how you managed to intrude into my mind," Spock ordered firmly, his brown eyes narrowed. The dark gray eyes of the young man regarded him with amusement, but replied, "I am no intruder. I have always been here since you were born. After all, I am you or at least who you used to be before you were reborn into this life."

"Reborn… you are suggesting reincarnation."

"Yes I am. I am your previous incarnation before this one, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Why are you here?" Spock questioned still on edge.

"I'm here to help you," was the reply.

Spock frowned, "I do not require the assistance of an illusion conjured by my mind."

"So you say, but we both know that you're wrong in both aspects," Itachi stated, "Even if you won't admit it, you know I speak the truth and some part of you understands why I'm here."

"You speak nonsense," Spock stated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, appearing like his Vulcan counterpart for a moment, "Says the guy who's talking to his past self in his head."

"I will not allow you to mock me in my own thoughts," Spock growled softly.

Itachi chuckled quietly as he nodded his head, "Forgive me, it seems Naruto-kun has affected me more than I realized. But then again, he has done the same to you hasn't he? You've found yourself feeling… thinking more like a human. You've even developed a bit of a sense of humor."

"Your accusations are incorrect. I am Vulcan and I do not know of this Naruto you speak of."

"But you do, you just know him by a different name. Just as we are known as Spock, they are known as Jim."

Spock frowned his mind formulating quick ideas and theories before he paused. Tilting his head slightly, he questioned, "Are you suggesting that Jim is the reincarnation of this Naruto you know?"

"Yes I am."

"Why are you telling me this? If what you said is true, if you have been with me since my birth what purpose or goal would you gain in revealing yourself to me at the present time?" Spock asked, a part of him needing to know. There was no logic, no structure at this point in time and Spock needed to have some sort of sense. He needed to understand, needed to gain his equilibrium back. Because as irrational as it was, his views of the world were teetering on a sharp angle and it was unnerving him.

"Because it's time for you to stop hiding behind your calculations and your logic," Itachi stated, his features serious, "You have nearly lost your T'hy'la, our soul mate and yet you hold yourself back. You wait at Jim's bed side, but nothing more and you plan on doing nothing else. You ignore your inner self that screams to be close to our light, to hold him, protect him and love him."

"You are mistaken, I do not love Jim. He is my friend, nothing more," Spock denied. He nearly jumped back when Itachi stepped forward in a threatening fashion, those gray eyes turning red. He snarled, "Do not think you can lie to me Spock! I said it before, we are one in the same. You love Jim because once long ago I loved Naruto-kun, you love this human because he is yours. They are the other half of our soul. You don't realize how fortunate you are to have this opportunity again."

"Again you say?"

Itachi calmed himself his eyes fading back to their dark gray. A deep, aching sadness graced his young face and once more the old soul peeked through. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly, "Naruto-kun and I were not as lucky as you and Jim are. We were born in what would be considered vastly different worlds. I was gifted with a family, with wealth and power while he had nothing. He was an orphan struggling to get by and was burdened with a great power that he was mistreated severely for."

Spock frowned but listened carefully as Itachi continued, "There were some circumstances that led me to commit a grave act in order to protect my village and my brother. Because of this I eventually fled and became an enemy of the very home, the very people I was trying to protect. It wasn't until years later that my work led me to Naruto-kun, who was only twelve at the time. I was to take him back to my leader so that we could steal the power he held from him, but I could never find myself willing to harm him. The moment I looked into those blue eyes, it was as if the world made sense and that what I had been searching for was finally found."

"But I was trapped," Itachi murmured, "He saw me as an enemy and I already had my obligations to do whatever it took to ensure my little brother's happiness. If I had to play the part of a villain in order to keep Sasuke ignorant of the truth, then so be it. So I pushed aside my feelings, the feelings I had for Naruto-kun that eclipsed even my love for my little brother Sasuke and I played the villain."

"There must have been other options available to you," Spock stated.

Itachi smirked bitterly, "No, there weren't. You see, I killed my family Spock, I slaughtered them all including the women and children. It was an order from my village elders. My family was planning a coup, they were greedy for power and I knew that if they went through with it, the village would be in turmoil and people would die. I could not allow that, not for the village I cherished. So I killed them and ran because I had no other option, I became a missing nin without a future."

"You claim that you resisted this draw to Naruto just as you claim I'm resisting as well. I must say it's rather hypocritical of you to instruct me in such matters when you yourself have before failed to yield your own advice."

"Like I said, your circumstances are much easier to deal with than mine were. It's still not a good excuse, but it can't be changed now," Itachi murmured, "What can change is your future. What you have now is the chance to gain the happiness I never had with Naruto. You have nothing holding you back except your logic and pride. Jim will be a good match for you."

"Why are you persistent in the matter?" Spock inquired.

Itachi frowned, "Because you and I are one, the same. And I know that if you allow this to slip through your fingers, you will forever live to regret it. You will spend your days pondering the what ifs and what could have been."

"Vulcans do not regret."

"But you are half human as well. And even then, I doubt what you say is true. Your father still, after three years, mourns the death of your mother although he is full Vulcan," Itachi countered, "You would regret it because you enjoy spending time with Jim. You have allowed him to grow close to you, allowed him to know parts of you that very few do."

"Perhaps, but he is my friend," Spock protested although it sounded weak and frail even to his own ears; echoes of denial that rang in his head.

"Yes he is your friend, but he is also much more. We could talk ourselves in circles about this, but I revealed myself to you so that I could prevent you… prevent us from making the same mistake again," Itachi said, "What you do with this information that I've given you is up to you. But I will offer you one last bit of advice. Think hard on your choices, not just with your logic but your emotions as well. Because I'm sure you realized long ago that any decision you make has repercussions and you can't take them back once it's done."

"…I understand," Spock stated after a moment, realizing the heavy wisdom of Itachi's words. And he was right of course, whatever decision Spock made from this point on could not be changed and he would have to live with the outcome whatever it would be. Nodding, Itachi glanced up as if briefly listening for something before he focused on the Vulcan, "It's time for you to go."

"Very well." Spock didn't move when Itachi walked over and placed two fingers to his forehead. As he felt the world fade and darkness consume his vision, he heard the other man's words, "Good luck."

His return to the waking world wasn't sudden as it usually tended to be, but rather gradual and slow, almost sluggish. Then he could feel someone shaking his knee and he automatically tensed at the unexpected gesture. Usually most of the crew knew that Spock didn't like to be touched or for his personal space to be violated in any way. But this touch didn't feel intrusive, there was warmth in that palm and firm assurance. It soothed him and helped him relax, sensing that this person wasn't intending to harm him.

"Spock."

Someone was calling him, a voice that was familiar. Spock carefully opened his eyes a bit dazed only for his sight to lock onto Jim; his Jim who was actually awake! Without warning a multitude of emotions rushed through him in flashes; surprise, relief, anger, fondness, worry and affection. Jim was awake, he was alive and well which was the best news Spock could have hoped for. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted had Jim remained in his deep sleep or worse, had actually died. He thought back to Itachi's words and how life rarely gave second chances.

"A life without Jim…," Spock thought, "A life without Jim would be… would be dark and cold… lonely… a life without Jim would be no life at all." For Jim had become important to him, one of the most important people in his life. Without the blond by his side, Spock felt a brief flash of fear and loneliness at the thought; the same feelings as when he had lost his mother. He didn't want that feeling again. Detecting movement, he focused once more on Jim who was attempting to sit up in bed, but was obviously stiff and sore if his hesitant movements were anything to go by.

"Jim, you should not be up," Spock warned as he stood and tenderly halted his captain's progress. Jim huffed in annoyance, "I'm fine Spock."

"No, you are not 'fine' Jim. You must continue to rest or would you rather I contact Dr. McCoy to come and assist you?" Spock watched as Jim stilled and frowned at him before pouting playfully. Laying back and crossing his arms, Jim pouted more, "Fine, I'll stay. You're mean to use Bones like that."

"I must do what I can to protect you and ensure your recovery. Many people depend on you Jim and the crew cares for your well being," Spock explained, "There is no other captain that could ever replace you."

Jim blinked slowly his face warming as he looked away, "You mean that?"

"Vulcans do not lie Jim. And for future reference, I would suggest that you not needlessly put yourself in danger."

"You know I won't listen Spock, each member of my crew is valuable and irreplaceable," Jim sighed.

"And I have just told you the same as well Jim. For the crew… for myself, you are a pillar of strength. Without your light and warmth, we would not be as we are now. You have a fine crew because they have a fine leader and without you, we would fall apart," Spock explained.

"Spock…," Jim whispered seeming awed by his words.

"I… had much to think about as I sat here. You have always been the one to draw forth emotions from me even when you do not try to. When I realized what had happened, I felt… fear. I felt a fear that I have not experienced since…. since my mother's death," Spock hesitated, "You have been my friend Jim, a close companion that I have realized I can rely on. We support each other in personal and professional matters. But as I sat here, I realized… that you have become much more than my friend."

Jim swallowed, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to touch Spock's hand, "I… I feel the same Spock. I have for a while now… but I was always afraid that if I said anything, that somehow it would ruin my friendship with you. So I told myself that I was okay with being just your friend… as long as you didn't leave me behind."

Spock closed his eyes as he felt the fear, the hesitance but there was also the brilliant warmth of hope, happiness, joy and unconditional love. Jim's emotions didn't feel intrusive, rather they were soothing and satisfying like cool water on a hot, dry day. It was refreshing. Spock had never felt this way before, not even with Uhura when they had been dating. Her thoughts had been comforting and collected, but it had lacked something. At the time he could not understand what it had been, but now he knew.

"Spock?"

Opening his eyes, Spock focused on Jim who was gazing at him with bright blue eyes that appeared worried and hopeful. Taking their hands, Spock raised them and with tenderness brushed his fingers over Jim's palm. He stroked the inside of the human's wrist and rubbed the tips of their fingers together. Jim shivered at the strangely intimate gestures, blushing.

"I cherish thee Jim," Spock stated, "You are my T'hy'la and I would be honored if you allowed me the right to court you."

"Y-yeah," Jim whimpered as those fingers continued to stroke at his hand, "Yeah, me too. I want that, I want you Spock."

"Good," Spock purred, "This is the Vulcan custom of kissing, but I believe I would like to indulge in the human custom as well."

Jim tried to cool his face, smirking slightly, "I think that's a good idea Spock." Reaching forward, he pulled the Vulcan close and faintly brushed their lips together, teasing. But it intensified after a moment, the kiss deep as teeth and tongues came together to invoke pleasure and passion. Jim was even tempted to just pulled Spock onto his bed and have a little fun, but he was still feeling like shit and he didn't want this to just be about sex. Spock was special, he deserved the whole nine yards of dating and so Jim would give to him.

Pulling away, he panted, "I'm liking this arrangement already."

"Indeed," Spock said leaning close to kiss his captain again, for once allowing himself to indulge in his baser needs and emotions. Jim was his treasure, his T'hy'la and he would always protect the blond even from himself. As long as Spock had Jim, nothing else mattered. He would not risk another chance of losing the one person who would make him feel whole, who would love him unconditionally.

As they quietly began to build their tentative bond, neither Jim nor Spock realized the two figures watching them from the other side of the room. Naruto was beaming widely as he observed the couple as they kissed and whispered to each other while Itachi stood next to him, holding the blond shinobi around the waist. Neither said anything, pleased that their efforts had been successful.

Leaning against his raven, Naruto nuzzled at Itachi's shoulder gazing up with warm blue eyes that conveyed his happiness and absolute love. The corner of Itachi's lips curled as he smiled back, his own eyes softening with fondness for his fox. Although they had not gained their own happiness in their life, they felt that perhaps this time around it would be different. As long as Itachi/Spock had Naruto/Jim then life could be tolerable; they could finally be happy. No matter how many life times they endured, as long as they continued to find each other and were connected by that glowing red thread, then they were content.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>And that's it. I'm not exactly pleased with the ending. I knew what I wanted, but it just didn't seem to want to be written and it was being difficult. So I'm not too happy, but it'll due since I'm a bit pressed for time. But anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!<p>

**~Seth**


End file.
